New Friend
by gvidas
Summary: Join Godrich's adventure as he tries to recover his past memories of his life and making new friends this is my first fanfiction so don't go to rough what if there were 6 signers
1. New friends and Domino City

As I though how I came to this place I saw a old subway station that isn't really used by I remember nothing but how to dule my name and my power so when I came to the old subway station there was a guy said

"Hey what are you doing here get out" the big one says

"Hold on he might be here for a reason so chill out" the short one said

"He is right I am here because I have no idea how I ended up here and I was looking for a place to hide since no one is outside and go to New Domino city to recover my past and my name is Godrich" I told them

"My name is Rally"the short one said

"Blister sorry for being rude" he said

"Its cool" I said

"The name is tank" The fat one said

"The name is Yusei" the guy in in blue jacket said

"My name is Nervin" the guy in glasses said

So I became friends with them quickly and then Yusei offerd me to go to New Domino city with him because we are both going there and I agreed to it. Then later on Yusei said

"So Godrich are you ready for today to go into Domino City" Yusei asks.

"As I will ever be" I said

"Now the maintence hatch opens up at midnight if you two are going to domino city then you will have to make in in three minutes" Nervin says

"He knows" Rally said

"Well what I want to say is that if your going to Domino City then don't look back" Tank says

"Oh I almost forgot here Yusei I want you to have this card Turbo Booster" Rally says

"Was this your father's card Rally"Yusei says

"Yeah it was but like he always says you never know when you might need a boost" Rally said to Yusei

"Will you be on the monitor ?" Yusei asks

"Yeah and we will go top side to get a close view"Rally says

"Well we are off so long you guys"Yusei said

"We will be back before you know it" I said

As we drove of we approached the plant there was a guy in a dule runner that bumped into Yusei and said

"Yusei you and I have a score to settle for the last dule and this time I will make sure both of you punks get locked into the Facility" the guy says

"Trudge you never learn do you" Yusei said

"Yeah you guys just don't know when to quit" I said

Trudge pushed a button on his dule runner that made the spell world field spell activate on Yusei's and mine runner

"Wait how come I am forced into turbo dule ?" I ask

"Yeah and me ?" Yusei asked

"Well thats because the chip that is inside Yusei's runner is also like a sensor and I can activate it forcing Yusei and you into a dule because you are near him" Trudge told us

"If it is a dule you want it is a dule you will get because I never back down from a challange" I said

"Same for me" Yusei said

"Since this is a 2v1 dule I will start with 8000 LP and you two will start with 4000LP each" Trudge said

"Fine" I said

"Lets Dule" We all said at the same time

Trudge LP 8000 SC-1 Yusei LP 4000 SC-1 Godrich LP 4000 SC-1

"Now if you don't mind I will kick this dule off. Draw" Trudge said

"Now from my hand I summon Assault Dog (ATK 1200 DEF 800 LV4) in attack mode and I end my turn" As Trudge says when he summons his monster

Trudge SC-2 Yusei SC-2 Godrich SC-2

"Now its my trun draw and I summon speed warrior (ATK 900 DEF 400 LV 2) in attack mode I place 2 facedowns and I end my turn" Yusei said

"Now it is my turn Draw" I said

Trudge SC-3 Yusei SC-3 Godrich SC-3

"Now from my hand I play Iron Chain Coil in attack mode (ATK 1100 DEF 1600) and now from my hand I play Double Summon if I have 2 or more speed counter then I can summon another monster and that is Dark Blade in attack mode (1800 ATK 1500 DEF LV4) and now Iron Chain Coil attack his Assault Dog" I ordered

"But your monster is weaker then my what are you up to" Trudge said

"I am up to nothing but if I have one Iron Chain Coil monster in attack mode its attack points increase by 300" I told him

"No way" Trudge said angrily

Trudge LP 7800 Yusei LP 4000 Godrich LP 4000

"Now the effect of my Assault Dog kicks in if you destroy it in battle I can summon another Assault Dog" Trudge said

"Okay Dark Blade attack his Assault Dog" I ordered

Trudge LP 7200 Yusei LP 4000 Godrich LP 4000

"Now I place 3 cards face down and I end my turn" I said

Trudge SC-4 Yusei SC-4 Godrich SC-4

"Now its my Turn I draw and now from my hand I summon Search Striker(ATK 1600 DEF1200) in attack mode and I end my turn" Trudge said

Trudge SC-5 Yusei SC-5 Godrich SC 5

"Now its my Turn I draw summon Junk Synchron from my hand in attack mode (ATK 1300 DEF 500 LV3) and now watch as I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 speed Warrior and now as I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior in attack mode (ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LV5) and now junk warrior attack his Assault Dog" Yusei said

Trudge LP 6100 Yusei LP 4000 Godrich LP 4000

Trudge SC-6 Yusei SC-6 Godrich SC 6

"Now its my turn I Draw and now from my hand I summon Chaos End Maste in attack mode(ATK 1500 DEF 1000) and now watch as I tune my level 3 Chaos End Master and my level 3 Iron Chain Coil to Synchro Summon Gravity Warrior in attack mode (ATK 2100 DEF 1000 LV6). Now watch as I activate brain control and with this by removing 6 speed counter I can control any monster I want to control and Yusei do you mind? " I asks

"Hey what mine is yours" he said

"Okay then I use Brain Controls effect to take Yusei's Junk Warrior until the end of the phase of this now Gravity Warrior Destroy his Search Striker" I ordered

"How come I lost 800 life points"Trudge asked me

"It is thanks to Gravity Warrior's special ability it gains 300 attack points for each face up monsters you have Trudge and now Junk Warrior attack his life points directly" I ordered once again and Junk warrior returned to yusei's side of the field

Trudge LP 3000 Yusei LP 4000 Godrich LP 4000

Trudge SC-3 Yusei SC-7 Godrich SC-1

"Now it is my turn I draw, and now I summon gate blocker in defense mode and his special effect kicks in not allowing you to have any speed counters while he is on the field and now I end my turn" Trudge said

Trudge SC-4 Yusei SC-7 Godrich SC-1

"Well that won't matter because now I Draw and from my hand I summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode (ATK 300 DEF 100) and now I play Summon Speeder Speed Spell what I can do is by removing 2 of my speed counter I can summon a level 4 monster from my hand as long as it doesn't attack Healing Wave Generator in attack mode (ATK 800 DEF 1600) Trudge I have to word for you it is over" Yusei said being confidant

"What I have 3000 LP and gate blocker in defense mode so there is no way you can beat me" He said

"Yes I can now Junk warrior attack his monster" Yusei ordered

"Now Nitro Synchron attack Trudge's life points directly" Yusei ordered once more

Trudge LP 2700 Yusei 4000 Godrich LP 4000

"Now Healing Wave Generator attack his life points" Yusei said

Trudge LP 1900 Yusei 4000 Godrich LP 4000

"Now I will let Godrich have the honurs of finishing you off" Yusei said to me smiling

Trudge SC-5 Yusei SC-8 Godrich SC-2

"Now its my turn I draw and now Gravity Warrior attack Trudge and end this dule" As I said

"NOOOOOOOOO you two will pay for this you scums" Trudge said

"REV IT UP YOU GUYS!" Rally shouted through the monitor

As the trash start to come down to us we drove up to the celling and down again and skid down to the door as it was about to close we just made it

"Wow we just made it" I said

"Yeah just in time"Yusei said

"HEY Yusei you got some catching up to do with your old friend" The guy in white outfit said

"Well I better get going and leave you two to catch up see you till then Yusei" As I held my hand to shake his

"Yeah till then" He said as he shook my hand and drove off


	2. Black Rose

It has been 2 days since I came to New Domino City and made friends with Yusei and the others and now here I am hoping that I will recover my memory by going here so nothing came back to me then there was a guy that had purple hair and said

"Invitation to participate for the fortune cup and if you don't then the people you see in the photo will suffer"

"Hey lay your hands of my friends and okay I will compete in the fortune cup if you want me so badly" I said as he left and I drove off to a road looking like a street duel arena and I saw Yusei

"Hey Yusei how you been?" I asked

"Great you?" He asks

"Same, hey who are two kids next to you and two dudes behind you?" I asked once again

"Hey my name is Leo and this is my friend Dexter" Leo the guy in blue in hair said it

"My name is Godrich and you could say that I have amnesia but nothing that I tried doesn't seem to work I have no idea about my past. I even tried to duel people nothing" I told Leo

"My name is Tanner I met Yusei in the Facility. You could say that we didn't get along at first but now were friends and a friend of Yusei is a friend of mine" Tanner said

"My name is Yanagi " The old guy said

"My name is Blister" The guy said it in a clam voice

"Hey Yusei you hear the rumors about the black rose she is supposed to appear today and by the way do you have a invitation to the fortune cup?

"Yes I do if I don't compete he will hurt my friends" Yusei said

"Well I got the same thing" I said

"Dam that Goodwin and yeah I have heard about the black rose I heard that she has super powers that can be dangerous and she hate everyone and want to make people suffer" Yusei said

The black rose appear and I said

"Well speak of the devil"

"You also have the mark" Black rose asks

"Yes I do" Yusei said

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" Black rose shouted as she made a massive wind blow to us

"The Black Rose also said you had a mark what did she mean by that?" Blizter asks

"I have no idea but I will have to find her for some answers" Yusei said


	3. The fortune cup

This day was the day of the grand opening of the fortune Cup and I said to Yusei and the others

"Hey lets go to see who are we going to duel who in the tournament" I said

"ALRIGHT ladies and gentlemen these are the duelist these are the people that will face each other in the Quarter Finals" The MC said

First Match Leo (disguised as Luna) vs Greiger

Second Match Yusei vs Shira

Third Match Godrich vs Commander Koda

Fourth Match Gill Randsborg vs Akiza "Aw man I am up against Greiger" Leo said

"Check it out I am against Commander Koda" I said

"Okay as we now saw the people that will be facing each other the first match will start now" The MC said

"Leo good luck and I will give you one tip you need to be relaxed and clam not to lose your focus" I told him

"Thanks for the tip Godrich" he said happily

"Hey Greiger I want to say I am honored to duel against you" Leo said

"Thanks and the honor is mine" Greiger said

"Now LETS DULE" As they both said

Greiger LP 4000 Leo (as Luna) LP 4000

"Now I Draw Morphtornic Camera Man in defense mode (ATK 800 DEF 600 LV2) and I set 3 face downs I end my turn" Leo said

"Okay my turn I Draw and now I summon Spell Reactor RE in attack mode (ATK 1200 DEF 900 LV 3) I attack with my Spell Rector RE to destroy Morphtornic Camera Man and I end my turn" Greiger said

"Now I Draw from my hand I play Junk Box I can now select and special Summon 1 level 4 or lower Morphtornic monster from my graveyard. But it gets destroyed at the End of the turn" Leo said

"No you because if my Spell Rector Re is out on the field and you activated a spell card it destroys your card and deals you 800 points of damage" Greiger said

"NO WAY!" Leo shouted

Greiger LP 4000 Leo LP 3200

"Fine I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode (ATK 100 DEF 100 LV1) now once per turn it dials a number from 1 to 6 then I can draw the amount of cards the it has dialed then if it is a level 4 or lower monster I can summon it" Leo said

"And we get a 1 now let's see what we get" as Leo said when he was about to draw a card

"Ah man I got nothing I end my turn" Leo said

"Find then I draw and from my hand I play Start Blaster by paying 500 life points I can lower the monster level by 2 and I Summon Summon Reactor SK in attack mode (2000 ATK 1400 DEF LV5) now attack Morphtronic Celfon" Greiger said

"AHHHHH" Leo cried

LP Greiger 3500 Leo 2100 LP

"Man Leo is getting a beating of a life time" Tanner said

"No way won't I be able to live up to this" Luna said

"Now Spell Reactor RE attack him" Greiger said

LP Greiger 3500 Leo 900 LP

"Now it's my turn I draw and I summon Morphtronic Clocken (ATK 600 DEF 1100 in defense mode and I end my turn" Leo said

"Okay now it's my turn I draw and I summon Trap Reactor Y FI in attack mode (ATK 800 DEF 1800) and since you summoned a monster last turn my Summon Reactor deal you 800 points of damage and now I end my turn" Greiger said

LP Greiger 3500 Leo LP 100

"Okay now I am mad my turn and now since it has been 2 turns since I summoned Morphtronic Clocken I can sacrifice this monster and it has 2 counters so I can deal you 2000 points of damage" Leo said

"WHAT" Greiger said

LP Greiger 1500 Leo 100 LP

"And now I end my turn" Leo said

"You played well kid but now it's over I draw and Summon reactor attack his monster" Greiger said

"Now Spell Reactor attack and end this duel"

LP Greiger 1500 Leo LP 0

"Aw man I lost" Leo said

"Cheer up Leo you learn more from losing then winning and you will learn from your mistakes" I said


	4. The Fortune Cup part 2

"ALRIGHT Now ladies and gentlemen with our first duel done we are going to give you a turbo duel between Yusei and Shira." the MC said

"What do you know about this Shira guy?' Yusei asks.

"A couple people run to this guy in underground duels and he isn't a fan of being nice." Tanner said

"Well good luck Yusei I will be watching your duel." I said

"Thanks Godrich." Yusei said as he drove off

"Alright here is one of our duelist and his name is YUSEI FUDO!" the MC said

"Now watch as the mystery man himself appear Shira and there is one this left start your engines." the MC said again

" Ready ,Set, Duel" The computer said

"Surprise Surprise didn't you expect me now did you Yusei." The guy said as he reveled him self

"OH Mother of all surprises that isn't Shira that is the former champion its HUNTER PACE!" the MC said

"So Yusei are you going to duel me or are you going to back down from the challenge in front of all these people." Hunter said

Yusei cracked a smile "Lets do this." he said

"ARIGHT." Hunter said

"ERR I don't if this is." the MC said

"If your waiting for my approval then." Goodwin nodded

"Alright now Goodwin has a agreed to this duel now let's get started." the MC said.

Hunter LP 4000 Yusei LP 4000

"Now the first move is mine I Draw and from my hand I play I play Burning Skull Head in attack mode (ATK 1000 DEF 800 LV3) and I set 3 face downs and I end my turn." Hunter said.

Hunter SC-1 Yusei SC-1

"Now its my turn I Draw and I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode (ATK 900 DEF 400 LV2) and now Speed Warriors attack double due to its effect now attack Burning Skull head." Yusei said.

"No you don' I activate Zero guard by reducing Burning skull head's attack points to zero unit the end face and it can't be destroyed Burning Skull Head(ATK 0 DEF 400)." Hunter said.

Hunter 2200 LP Yusei 4000 LP

"I give you the Doom Accelerator trap card which prevents me from losing any speed counters and this trap lets me have 1 speed counter for every 500 life points I lost." Hunter said.

Hunters SC-4 Yusei SC-1

"I set 2 face down cards and end my turn Speed Warriors (ATK 900 DEF 400)". Yusei said

Hunter SC-5 Yusei SC-2

"Now it's my turn I draw and Summon Speeder Speed Spell which lets me Special Summon Skull Base in attack mode (ATK 800 DEF 600) and now I advance Summon Skull Flame in attack mode (ATK 2600 DEF 2000) and since Skull Base was used for advance summon I get to draw 1 card now Skull Flame attack Speed Warrior." Hunter said

Hunter 2200 LP Yusei 2300 LP

Hunter SC-5 Yusei SC-1

"Now I activate Speed Booster while Speed Booster is in play and I have more Speed counter than you whenever it's my turn I can deal damage to you equal to the difference in our speed counter time by 100 once per turn and whenever its your turn I can negate a number of attack equal to the difference in our Speed counter and now I activate Speed Booster dealing 400 points of damage to you." Hunter said

Hunter 2200 LP Yusei 1900

"Now I set 1 card face down and I end my turn.

Hunter SC-6 Yusei SC-6

Yusei cracked a smile.

"Why are you smiling and how are you keeping up with me?" Hunter asks

"I activate a trap Slip Stream and its lets me have the same amount of speed counter as you." Yusei said

"NO WAY!" Hunter Shouted

"Now its my turn and I draw from my hand I activate Summon Speeder Speed Spell which lets me summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode (ATK 800 DEF 800 LV2). Now I normal Summon Junk Synchron in attack mode (ATK 1300 DEF 500 LV3) and now the effect of Junk Synchron allows to summon Speed warrior from my graveyard in defense mode (ATK 900 DEF 400). Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 speed warrior to synchro summon Junk Warrior in attack mode (ATK 2300 DEF 1300). Now my effect of Junk warrior lets it gain the attack points equal to all of level 2 or below monster that I have on my field (ATK 3100 DEF 1300). Now attack Skull Flame."

"Did you forget my effect of speed booster it negates your attack." Hunter said

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn."

"Now its my turn I draw and from my hand I play Acceleration Zone which give my 5 speed counter since you gained them last round. Now I activate Accelerate Draw which lets me draw 2 card and what do you know I activate The End of the Strom which lets me destroy all monster on the field and deals 300 points of damage to each players for each monster we lost." Hunter said

Hunter 1900 LP Yusei 1300 LP

Hunter SC-12 Yusei SC-7

"Now I can remove my Skull flame from my graveyard to special summon Speed King Skull Flame in attack mode (ATK 3000 DEF 2300 LV10). Now attack Yusei directly." Hunter said

"I activate the trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow which lets me negate your attack and it goes face down so I can use it later." Yusei said

"I activate Speed Booster which lets me deal 500 points of damage to you since the difference in our speed counter is 5." Hunter said

Hunter 1900 LP Yusei 800 LP

"Now I activate Speed King Skull Flame's effect which lets me deal 400 points of damage to you and I end my turn." Hunter said

Hunter 1900 LP Yusei 400 LP

Hunter SC-12 Yusei SC-8

"Now I draw, and from my hand I play Shift Down which decreases my speed counter by 6 but lets me draw 2 cards and I summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode (ATK 300 DEF 100 LV2). Now I can activate Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability to revive itself in defense mode (ATK 800 DEF 800 LV 2. Now I activate a card called Give and Take to special summon Junk Synchron on your side of the field (ATK 1300 DEF 500 LV3). It also lets me add it level to Quillbolt Hedgehog level to 5 and now I tune my level 5 Quillbolt Hedgehog with my level 2 Nitro Synchron to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior in attack mode (ATK 2800 DEF 1800). Now special effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog kicks in, its is removed from play and I can draw 1 card. Now I activate Gap Storm its lets me destroy your speed Booster along with all the spells and trap on your field other than speed world. Now my Nitro Warrior gains 1009 ATK during Damage step only and now destroy Speed King Skull Flame." Yusei said

"I am still ahead." Hunter said in a worried voice tone

"Well not for long because you see Hunter, Nitro warriors attack goes back to normal since the attack is over but its ability lets me switch Junk Synchron to attack mode and attack again. Now Nitro warrior attack and end this duel." Yusei said

Hunter LP 0 Yusei 400 LP

"That was a good duel Hunter." Yusei said

"Man I though I almost had ya Hahahahaa." hunter says


	5. Akiza vs Godrich Akiza learns the Turth

As soon as I watched Yusei's duel with Hunter I got so pumped up for the next duel as Yusei enter I walked over to him and said

"Man that was an awesome duel Yusei." I said to him

"Thanks." Yusei said

"Yusei can I ask you something?" I said

"Sure." Yusei

"Don't you think its kind wired of the way the Black Rose acts I think that there is still some good hear inside her" I said

"I know what you mean, she must have been through a lot to hate all of the people" Yusei said

"Well I will try my best to help her during our duel if I lose then you have to Yusei" I said

"I understand" Yusei said

"Also take this card it might help Akiza to remember who she really is." Yusei said

"Stardust Dragon isn't that your card?" I said

"Yes, but it might help her during your duel." Yusei said

"Okay I will add it during my duel." I said

"Director Goodwin so far we have nothing news of any signers." Zigzix said

"Well keep trying." Goodwin said

"Wait a minute this tournament isn't about to see who faces me in the finals now is there."

"You will know in good time Jack." Goodwin said

"Alright now its time to get my game on." I said to my self

"ALRIGHT now ladies and Gentlemen this is our last duel to see who enters the semifinals now let's watch this duel between Godrich vs Akiza." the MC said

"GO HOME YOU WITCH!" One of the fan said

"YOU DON'T DISERVE TO BE HERE!" Other fan said

"MONSTER!" Other fan said

"Come keep calling me a monster and I will make sure that each and every one of you people suffer" Akiza said

"Akiza listen to me these people might think you're a witch or a monster but I don't, I know how you feel Akiza" I said

"You don't know what I have been through, YOU KNOW NOTHING!" She said

"Okay fine."

"LETS DULE!" We both said

Akiza 4000 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"Ladies go first I draw and I set I card face down in defense mode and I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." Akiza said

"My turn I draw, from my hand I summon Dark Blade (ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LV4) in attack mode and now attack her face down monster" I said

"You destroyed Wall of Ivy I can special summon one Ivy Token to your side of the field in defense mode (ATK 0 DEF 0 LV1)." Akiza said

"Fine, I set 3 cards face down and I end my turn." I said

"My turn I draw and form my hand I summon Blue Rose Dragon in attack mode (ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LV 4) and I end my turn." Akiza said

"Akiza, let me help, let me help you control your power you are not a monster, you are not a witch either if you want I can be your friend not your enemy." I said

"I do not have friends even if I did I would end up hurting them." Akiza said

"Akiza you have your power for a reason your power is a gift, just like that mark you have." I said

"No, it is not it's a curse and I want it to go away." She said

"Fine if you won't listen to me, maybe you will listen to my cards I Draw" I said

"Now from my hand I summon Road Synchron in attack mode (ATK 1600 DEF 800 LV4). Now I activate Ancient rules it lets me summon a level 5 monster or high level form my hand and I summon Ansatsu in attack mode (ATK 1700 DEF 1200). Now the effect of my Road Synchron kicks in it lets me decrease level of a monster if it is going to be used as a synchro material and I chose to decrease Ansatsu's level by 2. Now watch as I tune my level 4 Road Synchron my level 3 Ansatsu and my level 1 Wall of Ivy to Synchro summon Road Warrior in attack mode (ATK 3000 DEF 1500). Now dark Blade attack her Blue Rose Dragon."

Akiza 3800 LP Godrich 3700 LP

"Now since you destroy your Wall of Ivy is deals you 300 points of damage." Akiza said as the wall of Ivy strike its tentacles at me

"Now since you destroyed my Blue Rose Dragon I can summon Black Rose Dragon in attack mode (ATK 2400 DEF 1800 LV7.)

"I end my turn."

"Now its my turn I draw and the ability of Black Rose Dragon Kicks in, I can remove 1 plant type monster from my graveyard from play and change your Road warrior attack points to 0 now attack Black Rose Dragon" Akiza said

As the Dragon attack is strike its large tentacles at me causing to lose my balance and I fell on the ground

Akiza 3800 LP Godrich 1300 LP

"Ouch that hurt" I said

"Now I end my turn." Akiza said

"Now it's my turn I DRAW!" I said

"From my hand I play Monster Reborn now I can Special Summon back Road Warrior in attack mode (ATK 3000 DEF 1500 LV8) and from my hand I summon Chaos End Master In attack mode (ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LV3)." I said

As I closed my eyes began to concentrate to heal myself I formed a barrier and it healed me in 10 second

"You have supernatural power as well." Akiza said

"That's right I can heal myself and sense people emotions and auras. You don't need to be afraid of your power if you want to control you power you must not fight it become one with it and whatever you do not put that mask on I came here to challenge Akiza not Black Rise." I said

"I can be myself without the mask." Akiza said

"Don't put that mask on you already look pretty and don't duel as the Black Rose. Look at you can do it already without the mask be your self Akiza." I said

"That because I can't be myself and I have to and I WILL!" She said as she put on her mask

"Oh Man I better finish this before this gets out of hands." I though

"I Special Summon Boost Warrior in attack mode (ATK 300 DEF 200 LV1) if I have a face up tuner monster I can special summon this card and now I tune my level 1 Boost Warrior with my level 4 dark blade and with level 3 Chaos End Master and I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon (ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LV8)." I said

"NO WAY." Jack said

"WHAT." Leo said

"Now Stardust Dragon attack her Black Rose Dragon." I said

Akiza 3700 LP Godrich 1300LP

"Now Road Warrior attack her life points." I said

Akiza 700 LP Godrich 1300 LP

"I end my turn"

"My turn I Draw and from my field I play Doom Petal Countdown now during your end face I can remove 1 plant type monster from my graveyard to deal you 300 points of damage if there are no Plant-Type monster in my graveyard then I can deal you 300 points of damage to you for each Plant-Type monster remove by this card effect. Now I remove my Blue Rose Dragon from play to deal you 300 points of damage." She said

"No you don't I activate dust tornado it can destroy your trap."

"Fine I end my turn." Akiza said

"It has been a fun duel Akiza but it ends here right now." I said

"You think this is fun?" She said

"Yes, dueling is all about having fun and making friends and rivals. Now Stardust Dragon attack her and end this duel." I said

Akiza 0 LP Godrich 1300 LP

As I won I took my knee to the ground as I noticed that my arm started to glow and burn and the others came by

"What this my arm is glowing." I said

"That mean you're a singer." Luna said

"Oh Yusei her take your Stardust Dragon back is really helped me win today and thanks." I said as I gave him the card

"No problem that's what friends are for." Yusei said

"Oh man that was so cool the way you summoned Stardust dragon and Road Warrior that was amazing." Leo said

As Akiza stood crying as she is crying and I said

"AKIZA!" I shouted

"That right the Black Rose is crying" Akiza said as she was crying

"You have done her enough damage Mr. Godrich I have seen your power how about you come with me and you can join Akiza" He offered me

"I would never join with the likes of you I can see that you care no one but yourself because I can tell what you emotion is and YOU DON'T EVEN CARE FOR AKIZA!. I had to save her because she is like me she has powers which is a gift not a curse and that mark on her arm. You are the one you has done enough damage to her. I also had a very fun duel and one hell of a beating from her I would protect her NO MATTER WHAT!" I said

"Your pathetic, you are going to protect a girl that is a monster and can't control her power." He said

"That right I will not only protect her I will help her control her powers as well if she wants me to? And she is not a monster she is a normal human being like us. The only monster her is you." I said

"Godrich." Akiza said calmly

"You are not going to take Akiza I am going to take her by force." He said as he approached he grabbed her by her clothes and dragged her around the place and she said

"Godrich HELP ME!" Akiza said

"Don't worry Akiza I am coming." I said starting to run for 2 minutes not too far and I saw the guy that carried Akiza

"Now let Akiza go and let her decide what she wants to do not what you want her to do." I said

"NO I will unless if you want to duel me". he said

"What is your name?" I said

"Sayer." He said

"Well Sayer we are not duel for her because she is not a price we will let her decide if she wants to go with you." I said

"Fine Lets Duel" We both said

Godrich 4000 LP Sayer 4000 LP

"Alright, I will go first my turn I draw. From my hand I summon dark blade in attack mode (ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LV4) and I activate Ancient rules I can summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand and I summon Ansatsu in attack mode (ATK 1700 DEF 1200 LV5). Now I set 2 face downs and I end my turn."

"My turn I draw." Sayer said as he drew a card "From my hand I summon Krebons in attack mode (ATK 1200 DEF 400 LV2) I set 1 card face down and I send my turn." Sayer said

"My turn I draw. And from my hand I summon Boost Warrior in attack mode (ATK 300 DEF 200) and now the ability kicks in all of my warrior monster gain 300 attack points." I said

Dark Blade (ATK 2100 DEF 1500 LV4)

Ansatsu (ATK 2000 DEF 1200 LV5)

"Now Dark Blade attack his monster." I said

"By paying 800 life points I can negate your attack." Sayer said

"Fine I set 1 face down and I end my turn." I said

Sayer 3200 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"I draw. From my hand I summon Mind protector in defense mode (ATK 0 DEF 2200 LV3) and now I tune my level 2 Krebons with my level 3 Mind protector to synchro summon Magical Android in attack mode (ATK 2400 DEF 1700) and now attack" Sayer said as his monster was about to attack

"I activate my trap magic cylinder it negate your attack and you take damage equal to your monster attack points" I said

"AHHH" Sayer said

Sayer 800 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"I end my turn, and during my end phase, Magical Android's ability give me 600 life points for every psychic type monster on my field"

Sayer 1400 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"I draw. "I said as I drew a card "I summon Road Synchron in attack mode (ATK 1600 DEF 800 LV4). Now Road Synchron's ability kicks in I can lower Ansatsu level by 2 if I am about to synchro summon and you know what that means. I tune my level 4 Road Synchron with my level 3 Ansatsu and my level 1 Boost Warrior to Synchro Summon Road Warrior (ATK 3000 DEF 1500 LV8). Now Road Warrior attack Magical Android" I said

Sayer 800 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"NO I am wide open" Sayer said

"That's right now dark blade finish him off" I said

Sayer 0 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"Well played Mr. Godrich I will leave Akiza alone" Sayer said


	6. Semifinals

"Alright now people it is time for semifinals the first duel will be a turbo duel between Greiger and Yusei to see who goes in the finals." The MC said

"How could you not tell us that you had power?" Yusei said

"I thought you might think of my differently and then you might not help me recover my past and I bet you didn't expect now that I am a signer now." I said

"But no matter what you are or how many powers you have you will always be my friend and I will help you recover your memories." Yusei said

"Okay then." I said

"Godrich." I turned around to see who said my name and I saw Akiza

"Oh, hey Akiza how you been?" I asked

"I been better, but listen I want to say to you I am really sorry for I have done to you." She says

"What have you done to me?" I asked

"For hating everyone and taking my anger on you and no one else." Akiza said

"Hey its okay I forgive that is the reason why I helped you out. Why don't we go and cheer on Yusei on his duel." I said

"Okay." Akiza said

"Hey Yusei want to wish you luck out there you never know what Greiger might be up to." I said

"Thanks Godrich for the advice I will keep that in mind." Yusei said

"Alright now as both duelist enter the arena. There is only one thing left start your engines." The mc said

"LETS DULE!" they both said it at the same time

Greiger 4000 LP Yusei 4000 LP

"I will go first and form my hand I play Spell Reactor RE in attack mode (ATK 1200 DEF 900 LV3) and I set 3 face down and I end my turn." Greiger said

Greiger SC-1 Yusei SC-1

"From my hand I play Speed Warrior in attack mode (ATK 900 DEF 400 LV2)." Yusei said

"I activate Hidden Soldiers I can special summon Trap Reactor Y FI in attack mode (ATK 800 DEF 1800 LV4)."Greiger said

"I attack with speed warrior to destroy Spell Reactor and Speed Warriors attack points double when it is summoned to the field." Yusei said

"Not so fast I activate Fake Explosion which lets me keep my monster on the field." Greiger said

"Fine but you still take damage" Yusei said

Greiger 3400 LP Yusei 4000 LP

"My Fake Explosion trap card also allows me to summon Summon Reactor SK in attack mode (ATK 2000 DEF). And now I can activate Delta Reactor. By sending 3 monster to the graveyard I can special summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE in attack mode (ATK 3000 DEF 2500 LV8)." Greiger said

"Fine I end my turn." Yusei said

Greiger SC-2 Yusei SC-2

"Now Flying Fortress SKY FIRE attack Speed Warrior. Now I set one card face down and I end my turn." Greiger said

Greiger 3400 LP Yusei 1900 LP

Greiger SC-2 Yusei SC-0

Greiger SC-3 Yusei SC-1

"From my hand I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode (ATK 800 DEF 1400 LV3)."Yusei said

"My Flying Fortress's ability activates. I can destroy your Shield Warrior and then you take 800 points of damage." Greiger said

Greiger 3400 LP Yusei 1100 LP

"I set one card face down I end my turn." Yusei said

"Now Flying Fortress attack Yusei's life points directly." Greiger said

"I activate Wild Tornado this card lets me destroy one of your face down's. Also this activate the effect of the latter card reviving Speed Warrior in defense mode (ATK 900 DEF 400 LV2)."Yusei said

"I set 1 card face down and I end my turn." Greiger said

Greiger SC-5 Yusei SC-3

"From my hand I summon Massive Warrior in defense mode (ATK 600 DEF 1200 LV2)."Yusei said

"Did you forget the effect of Flying Fortress SKY FIRE it destroys your monster and deals you 800 points of damage." Greiger said

Greiger 3400 LP Yusei 300 LP

"I activate Zero Reverse reviving Massive Warrior in attack mode (ATK 0 DEF 1200 LV2). Next I can special summon Turbo Booster in attack mode." Yusei said

"0 attack points what are you up to" Greiger said

"This Massive Warrior attack and due to its special ability it is not destroys in battle and I take 0 damage. Now I activate the Second effect of Turbo Booster I can tribute this card to destroy Flying Fortress." Yusei said

"I activate Chariot Pile Now once during each of your turn I can deal 800 points of damage to you." Greiger said

Greiger SC-6 Yusei SC-4

"Now the first effect of Chariot Pile activates I can deal 800 points of damage to you." Grgier said

"I tribute Massive Warrior to negate the effect." Yusei said

"I end my turn." Greiger said

Greiger SC-7 Yusei SC-5

"From my hand I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode (ATK 1300 DEF 500 LV3). Then I activate the effect of Junk Synchron I can special Summon Speed Warrior form my graveyard in defense mode (ATK 900 DEF 400 LV2). Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior in attack mode (ATK 2300 DEF 1300) now attack Greiger directly." Yusei said

"I activate the second effect of Chariot Pile by paying 800 life points I can negate the attack and destroy Junk Warrior." Greiger said

Greiger 2600 LP Yusei 300 LP

"I set 1 card face down and I end my turn." Yusei said

"I summon Black Salvo in attack mode (ATK 100 DEF 1100 LV3) and its special ability lets me revive Trap Reactor Y FI (ATK 800 DEF 1800 LV4) in defense mode. I tune my level 3 Black Salvo with my level 4 Trap Reactor to Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter in attack mode (ATK 2600 DEF 1800 LV7. Attack Yusei Directly." Greiger said

"I activate Synchro spirits by removing Junk Warrior from my play to I can revive the Synchro Material that was used to summon Junk Warrior and I chose Junk Synchron and the ability of Junk Synchron lets me summon Speed Warrior both in defense mode." Yusei said

"Fine I attack to destroy Junk Synchron." Greiger said

" I remove Shield Warrior form play to prevent Junk Synchron of being destroy by battle this turn." Yusei said

"I activate the first effect of Chariot Pile I can deal 800 points of damage to you Yusei." Greiger said

"I tribute Speed warrior to negate the effect." Yusei said

"I end my turn." Greiger said

"From my hand I summon Tuning Supporter in attack mode (ATK 100 DEF 300 LV1). I tune my level 1 Tuning support with my level 3 Junk Synchron to synchro summon Armory Arm in attack mode (ATK 1800 DEF 1200 LV4). The effect of Tuning supporter allows me to draw one card. I activate Synchro Return to special summon Junk Warrior in attack mode (ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LV5). I equip Junk warrior with Armory Arm, increasing its attack points by 100 junk warrior attack Drak Strike Fighert. Also due to the effect of Armory Arm you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points which is 2600." Yusei said

"What." Greiger said

Greiger 0 LP Yusei 300 LP

"ITS OVER Yusei has won his duel and he will advance to the finals." The MC said

"Man what a duel." leo said

" I agree on that kid." Tanner said


	7. Me vs Koda

Since the match between Yusei and Greiger was over and Yusei advanced to the finals I was nervous as hell if I had to end up facing my friend Yusei.

"Aw man this is so intense." I said as I been to scratch my head

"Godrich are you alright." a voice said and I noticed it was Akiza

"To be honest no, you see if I win this duel then I would have to end up facing my friend Yusei if I want to recover my memories of my past I have to win against my friend." I said

"I see, but don't worry about that now it's still semifinals and you don't even know that you might have to end up facing Yusei and I will be also rooting for you." Akiza said

"Thanks Akiza" I said

"Well this is it wish me luck" I said

"Alright this is the match the will make sure who will face Yusei in the finals" The MC said

As we both approached the duel arena we both we both activated our duel disks and said

"LETS DUEL!" We both said at the same time

Koda 4000 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"Now from my hand I play Dark Blade in attack mode (ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LV4) and I set one card face down and I end my turn." I said

"I set one card face down and I end my turn" Koda said

"From my hand I summon Road Synchron in attack mode (ATK 1600 DEF 800 LV4) and I activate Ancient Rules from my hand I can summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand and I summon Ansatsu in attack mode (ATK 1700 DEF 1200). Now Dark blade attack his life points directly" I said

"I activate my trap Crime and Punishment this lets me destroy your monster and summon a level 4 monster from my hand" Koda said

"No you don't I activate Trap Jammer this card destroys your trap so we are back were we started" I said

Koda 2200 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"Now Road Synchron attack him directly" I said

Koda 600 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"And now Ansatsu attack him and end this duel" I said

Koda 0 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"Man your were no fun to duel with" I said as I walked off

"WOW this is amazing he finished Koda off in 2 turns without losing a singal lifepoint" The MC said


	8. Me vs Yusei Hardest duel ever

"Man that Semifinals duel was the easiest duel ever for me in my opinion." I said

"You finished him off in 2 turns without losing a single life point that was amazing." Akiza said

"You completely destroyed him." Leo said

"Well, Yusei I guess this is may the best duelist win." I said as I wanted to shake his hand

"Yeah may the best duelist win." Yusei said as he shook my hand

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the time where it is the final duel to make sure who faces Jack Atlas for the title." The MC said

"Hey Yusei just to make things sure I don't want you holding back I want you to be at your best."

"Right same goes for you Godrich." Yusei said

"LET'S DUEL!" We both said

Yusei 4000 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"I will start things off. From my hand I summon Dark Blade in attack mode (ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LV4) and I set 3 cards face down" I said

Yusei SC-1 Godrich SC-1

"From my hand I summon speed warrior in attack mode (ATK 900 DEF 400 LV2) and I attack your dark blade. When Speed Warrior is summoned to the field it attack points double" Yusei said

"I activate negate attack this cards stops the battle phase" I said

"I set 2 cards face down and I end my turn" Yusei said

"Yusei SC-2 Godrich SC-2

"Now from my hand I summon Chaos End Master in attack mode (ATK 1500 DEF 1000 LV 3). And now I tune my level 3 Chaos End Master with my level 4 Dark Blade to Synchro Summon Driven Daredevil in attack mode (ATK 2400 DEF 2100 LV7) and from my hand I activate Double summon which lets me summon Road Synchron is attack mode (ATK 1600 DEF 800 LV4). And from my hand I can special summon Boost warrior in attack mode (ATK 300 DEF 200 LV1). Now Driven Daredevil attack Yusei's Speed Warrior." I said

"I activate my trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow it negate your attack and I can set it back down if I want to use it for later." Yusei said

"I end my turn" I said

Yusei SC-3 Godrich SC-3

"My turn from my hand I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode (ATK1300 DEF 500 LV3) now I tune my level three Junk Synchron with my level 2 Speed Warrior to synchro summon Junk Warrior (ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LV5) and now Junk warrior attack his Boost Warrior" Yusei said

"Not so fast I activate Magic Cylinder which stops your attack and puts it back in reverse" I said

"I activate Wild tornado which lets me destroy your trap." Yusei said

"Fine I guess I have to activate my other face down draining shield which lets me recover the amount of life points equal to the attack points of your attacking monster and also it negate your attack.

Yusei 4000 LP Godrich 6300 LP

"I end my turn" Yusei said

"Yusei SC-4 Godrich SC-4

"From my hand I summon Arcane Archer of the Forest in attack mode (ATK 900 DEF 1400 LV3). And now I tune my Level 4 Road Synchron with my level 3 Arcane Archer of the Forest and my level 1 Boost Warrior to summon Road Warrior in attack mode (ATK 3000 DEF 1500 LV8) I set 1 card face down I end my turn."

Yusei SC-5 Godrich SC-5

"From my hand I summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode and I activate my face down Synchro strike with this trap my Junk Warrior gains 500 attack for each synchro material used and I count 2 so my Junk Warriors attack points go up to 3300 and now attack his Road Warrior."

Yusei 4000 LP Godrich 6000 LP

"Not bad Yusei." I said

"Now Nitro Synchro attack his life points directly." Yusei said

Yusei 4000 LP Godrich 5700 LP

"I set 2 cards face down and I end my turn."

Yusei SC-6 Godrich SC-6

"From my hand I summon Axe Raider in attack mode (ATK 1700 DEF 1150) and now I activate Ignition this card lets me destroy one spell or trap card on my field."

"But why would you destroy your own spells and traps?" Yusei said

"Simple, it will let me change the battle mode of your monsters so Junk Warrior in defense and Nitro Synchron in defense as well" I said

"Man this duel is so intense!" Leo said

"Yeah your right kid this could go either way between Godrich and Yusei." Tanner said

"And now Axe Raider attack his Junk Warrior."

"I activate Synchro Sprit. I can Select 1 Synchro Monster from my Graveyard and remove it from play. Then if the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summoning of that monster are in my Graveyard, I can special summon them to my side of the field. So welcome back Junk Synchron (ATK 1300 DEF 500 LV3) and Speed Warrior (ATK 900 DEF 400 LV2). Yusei said

"I end my turn" I said

Yusei SC-7 Godrich SC-7

"From my hand I summon Healing Wave Generator in Defense mode (ATK 800 DEF 1600 LV4) and I activate Summon Speeder Speed Spell which lets me summon Shield Warrior in attack mode (ATK 800 DEF 1600 LV3). Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with my level 2 Speed Warrior and my level 3 Shield Warrior to synchro summon Stardust Dragon (ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LV8) and I activate Final Attack when I have 5 or more speed counter I can activate it by removing 2 I can double my monsters attack points and I choose Stardust Dragon (ATK 5000 DEF 2000 LV8) but at the end of the turn Stardust Dragon is destroyed." Yusei said

"5000 points that's too powerful!" I said

"Wow this duel is the best one I have ever seen." Leo said

"Yeah both of them are really going at it." Luna said

"And now Stardust Dragon attack his Axe Raider." Yusei said

Yusei SC-5 Godrich SC-7

Yusei 4000 LP Godrich 2400 LP

Yusei SC-5 Godrich SC-3

"I end my turn." Yusei said

"From my hand I activate Over Boost which lets me gain 6 speed counters and at the end of the round it reduces it self to 1." I said

Yusei SC-5 Godrich SC-9

"I also activate Speed Energy I can remove 1 speed counter and target a monster I can control and it gains speed counters x200 until the end face and I chose Road Warrior (ATK 4600 DEF 1500 LV8) and now Stardust Dragon attack him directly." I said

Yusei 1500 LP Godrich 2400 LP

"Now Road Warrior attack his life points and end this duel." I said

"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow which stops your attack." Yusei said

"I end my turn."

Yusei SC-6 Godrich 1

"From my hand I activate Synchro return to summon back Junk Warrior (ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LV5) and I set 1 card face down I end my turn." Yusei said

"Alright, Road Warrior attack his monster." I said

"Not so fast I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow to stop your attack." Yusei said

"I end my turn." I said

"Now I activate Graceful Revival I can special summon one level 2 monster to the field and I choose Speed Warrior (ATK 900 DEF 400 LV2) and Junk Warrior attack points increase equal to Speed Warrior's because that is his effect (ATK 3200 DEF 1400 LV5) and now I activate Vision Win by removing 2 of my Speed Counter I can special summon 1 level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard and I choose Quillbolt Hedgehog in attack mode (ATK 800 DEF 800 LV2) and now Junk Warrior attack his monster." Yusei said

Yusei 1500 LP Godrich 2200 LP

"Speed Warrior attack his life points." Yusei said again

Yusei 1500 LP Godrich 400

"Quillbolt Hedgehog finish this duel." Yusei said again as he won the duel

"Yusei 1500 LP Godrich 0

"Man what a duel" Tanner said

"Wow I never thought Godrich would lose but this was an amazing duel" Leo said

"Good duel Yusei that was the hardest duel of my life." I said

"Thanks, the same goes for you." he said as he shook my hand

"That guy wasn't half bad." Jack thought

"Yusei win the tournament for me okay." I said

"I will." He said


	9. The finals part 1

"Now is it the time for the final round of the tournament" The MC said

"Guys, listen you have to get Luna out of here" Yusei said

"Yusei she has the mark she is a signer like you" Yanagi said

"That's why you need to get her out of here, Like now. I am thinking it is dangerous for us signers to be near each other look what happened during my last duel with Akiza" Yusei said

"Yusei, Godrich do you guys know what is going on?" Luna asked

"I will tell you what I have found out once me and Godrich get to see Goodwin. For now head to blisters places and don't stop for anyone." Yusei said

"Lets go." I said

As me and Yusei left

"I am sure we will be alright we better do what he says. Let's go kids." Yanagi said

As the left the arena they got stopped by guys in suit

"You weren't planning to leave were you?" Lazar said

"And what if we were." Tanner said

"Well Director Goodwin would like you to stay and enjoy the rest of the tournament." Lazar said

"Well you tell Godwin we are sick of Goodwin telling people what to do." Tanner said angrly

"Say did you know that Yusei and Godrich has friends back at the Satellite sector." Lazar said

As me and Yusei went to Goodwin's place there were guards nearby and said

"Hey the director is not expecting to see you" The guy in suit said

"Well he has some explaining to do." Yusei said as he punched the guy

"Yeah and he needs to talk to us." I said as I punched another guy

"Director, look sir there is something I got to say its my official position that you need to stop this tournament." Trudge said

"I though your official position was more security." Goodwin said

"Very funny but I feel this tournament is cursed or something you witnessed the damage in the last duel I am concerned what if things get worse." Trudge said

"Officer I don't pay you to be concerned." Goodwin said

"But sir" Trudge was the last thing he could say

"I pay what you do for me. And as for what you think if you think I was going to pay something of what they think it would most certainly would not be you guards escort Officer Trudge out of her." Goodwin said

"The have a different place to guard." Yusei said

"YUSEI, Goodrich." Trudge said

"That's right cause they are taking a nap right know." I said

"What are you two doing her punks." Trudge said

"That's enough. How can I help you two." Goodwin said

"Before we say weren't you meant to throw him out." Yusei said

"THAT'S ITS GOODWIN I AM GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT YOUR UP TO. YOUR GOING DOWN!" Trudge shouted as he got escorted

"Time to talk. You forced me and Godrich into this tournament you threatened us and you locked up our friends we want to know the truth I am not dueling Jack until we have answers for why you have done this." Yusei said

"Are you dense Yusei its cause of this. This mark he wants the crimson dragons power so he has been trying to gather everyone with its mark. He got to me by lying to me and manipulating me." Jack said

"Oh come on your making me sound so devious. Jack you wanted to be a turbo dueling champion." Goodwin said

'Yeah but I wanted to earn that title. At this point I am starting your little plan of setting up or something a little bait for Yusei and Godrich. Godwin knew that you would come after me if I did everything he asked me to isn't that right director?" Jack asked

"Don't be ridiculous I didn't even know about Yusei or Godrich until you dueled him that night in the arena." Goodwin said

"You two dueled in an unofficial duel?' I asked

Yusei nodded

"How about me now I want to know about my past you said if I entered this tournament then I would get to know about my past." I said

"I did but you will find out another time." Godwin said

"YOU BASTARD YOU SAID I WOULD KNOW!" I snapped

"You got what you wanted right so let their friends go. I want this duel to be legit, just us." Jack said"

"If that's what my champion wants then so be it." Goodwin's aid

"There he is." Luna said

"There you happy now we get to settle the score between us." Jack said

"Hey do you think we should be doing this?" Yusei said

HA you have no guts don't you want to know about the 6th signer" Jack said

"The 6th signer that right Yanagi said there were 6 signers and the mark of the dragon so there is me, Luna, Godrich, Jack and Akiza and Jack's right there has to be one more singer in the arena but who is it?" Yusei thought

"Now it's time to activate the Speed World field spell" The MC said

"LETS Duel!" They both said

"I summon my shield wing in defense mode (ATK 0 DEF 900 LV2) then I place to cards face down and I end my turn."

Yusei SC-1 Jack SC 1

Yusei 4000 LP Jack 4000 LP

"In that case I summon Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode (ATK 1600 DEF 1000 LV4) and now attack his Shield Wing" Jack said

Yusei 3300 LP Jack 4000 LP

"Marauders special ability lets it attack twice if he attack a monster in defense mode. And I end my turn" Jack said

Yusei 2600 LP Jack 4000 LP

Yusei SC 3 Jack SC 3

"From my hand I summon Junk Synchron (ATK 1300 DEF 500 LV3) and now I tune my Sheild wing with my Junk Synchron to synchro summon Junk Warrior (ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LV5) now take out his Marauder." Yusei said

Yusei 2600 LP Jack 3300

"Next I activate Synchro blast it deals you 500 points of damage and I end my turn" Yusei said

Yusei 2600 LP Jack 3300

Yusei SC 4 Jack SC 4

"From my hand I play Dark Tinker in attack mode (ATK 1000 DEF 1300 LV2) and then I can activate Powerful Rebirth witch lets me summon Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode (ATK 1700 DEF 1100 LV5 and now I tune my Dark Tinker with my Twin Sword Marauder to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend (ATK 3000 DEF 200 LV8) in attack mode.


	10. The finals part 2

"Now since my Dark Tinker is in my graveyard I can draw one card and now Red Dragon Archfiend attack Junk Warrior" Jack said

Yusei 1900 LP Jack 3300 LP

"Now I set 3 cards face down I end my turn." Jack said

"I activate my trap card Descending Lost Star to revive Junk Warrior as long as its def points are 0 and its level is reduced by 1 (ATK 2300 DEF 0 LV4) and now I summon Hyper Synchron in attack mode (ATK 1600 DEF 800) now I tune my level 4 Junk Warrior with my level 4 Hyper Synchron to synchro summon Stardust Dragon in attack mode and with Hyper Synchron effect its atk points increase by 800 points (ATK 3300 DEF 2000 LV8) and he cannot be destroyed in battle." Yusei said

"I activate Tuner Capture to special summon Hyper Synchron on my side of the field (ATK 1600 DEF 800 LV4)." Jack said

"I attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Stardust Dragon." Yusei said

"I activate Tuner's Mind by returning Red Dragon Archfiend I can revive the material that was used to summon it back to the field (Twin-Sword Marauder ATK 1600 DEF 1000 LV4) (Dark Tinker ATK 1000 DEF 1300)." Jack said

"Stardust Dragon attack his Twin sword Marauder." Yusei said

"Due to Tuner's Mind Dark Tinker become the target." Jack said

Yusei 1900 LP Jack 2800 LP

"I activate Synchro Blast which you lose 500 points." Yusei said

"I can draw 1 card due to Dark Tinker's effect." Jack said

"It won't help you Jack." Yusei told him

Yusei SC 5 Jack SC 5

"Oh really Yusei, I tune my Hyper Synchron with my Twin-Sword Marauder to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend one more time and with Hyper Synchron's effect it gains 800 more atk points Red Dragon Archfiend attack his monster."

"Its seems you forgot that when Hyper Synchron is used my dragon can't be destroyed now."

Yusei 1400 LP Jack 2800 LP

"Good thing that I have this then my trap Field Canon now you lose 500 life points because I couldn't destroy your monster." Jack said

Yusei 900 LP Jack 2800 LP

"Yusei no." Leo said

"Yusei better think of something fast." Tanner said

"Your right Yusei need to make a comeback here." I said

"I couldn't agree with you more Tanner it looks like things will get worse with those clouds forming like that." Yanagi said

Just then there was red lighting meaning the Crimson Dragon will be coming as it appeared it self

"Sweet." Tanner said

"TH-This is bad" Yanagi said getting scared

"My arm." Luna said as it glowed

"Mine to its glowing." I said

"Crimson Dragon welcome to my arena now watch and witness of how your master rules the duel." Jack said

"Jack be carful the Crimson Dragon might tear this place with everyone in it." Yusei said

"Are you scared Yusei?" Jack taunted him

Then the Crimson Dragon swollen Yusei and Jack along with Godrich, Luna and Akiza

"Where are we?" Yusei asked

"Beats me." Jack said

As everyone in side began to fly near this long stairway

"Where is the stadium? What's going on?" Luna said

"I don't know Yusei." Akiza said

"We better brace our self's." I said

"Look their." Jack said

As they got there meanwhile Jack and Yusei are meant to be dueling and they saw the people of the stars

"Yusei the look like the people of the stars." Jack said

"What are they doing here?" Yusei said

As Yusei and Jack saw the people of the stars having the marks

"Jack there all signers." Yusei told him

"Like us Goodwin told me about these people he said somehow were link together to the Crimson Dragon." Jack said

As they kept driving and they saw the Satellite being destroyed

"Down there looks like the Satellite." Yusei said

"What's happening?" Luna said

"It looks like the vision of the future." I said

As we saw the Satellite being destroyed

"Luna, Godrich look there is that a giant mark of a spider" Akiza said as there was a giant mark of a spider surrounding New Domino City

"I can't believe this is happening, we have to stop it." Yusei said

"It can't be real it looks like the future." Jack said

"well if that's the future then we have to stop this duel we have to get home." Yusei said

"We will once we finish this."

"WHAT!" Yusei said

"Yusei this is a turbo duel the Crimson Dragon won't let us go back home until one of us wins"

"Come one don't be serious." Yusei said

"Come on don't you get it dueling brought us here and dueling will get us home. I set 2 face downs and I end my turn." Jack said

Yusei SC 6 Jack SC 6

"Your nuts, but if you want to keep dueling then you got it I activate Silver Contrails which lets me increase a wind attribute monster on my field attack points by 1000 (ATK 4300 DEF 2000 LV8) and now attack his monster).

Jack 1800 LP Yusei 900 LP

"I felt it like the attack was real." Jack thought

Yusei SC 7 Jack SC 7

"I can't slain your dragon but I can still do damage attack."

Jack 1800 LP Yusei 400 LP

"What was that I could feel the attack?" Yusei said

"This duel is winner take all." Jack said

"I activate my Trap Cross Line Counter now if I take battle damage during your turn I can double the damage and increase my Dragons attack points which is by 1000 (ATK 4300 DEF 2000 LV8) and now my dragon gets to attack you." Yusei said

Jack 800 LP Yusei 400 LP

" I activate the speed spell Over boost so now I get 4 speed counters this turn with nearly maxing me out." Jack said

"With that kind of power there is no telling what he might play next." Yusei said being worried 

"I play my card End of the Storm it destroys your monster." Jack said

"No its not I activate Stardust Dragon's ability once a turn I can remove it from play." Yusei said

" I activate my trap sneak exploder with this during your next stand by phase I you lose 500 life points and that's all you have left." Jack said

"Then I better keep this round going so I activate Stardust's Dragon special ability to bring him back (ATK 2500 DEF 2000 LV8) and now I activate Metro Stream so you take 1000 points of damage when I summon my monster back." Yusei said

"I activate Crimson Fleer not only it blocks your attack it also send it back to you with double the damage." Jack said

"I activate my trap Shining Silver Force with this stops the attack and destroys all spells and traps." Yusei said

"You're still annoying as ever." Jack said getting angry

Yusei SC 8 Jack SC 8

"From my hand I activate Final Attack if I have 8 or more speed counters my Stardust Dragons attack points double (ATK 5000 DEF 2000 LV8) I don't want to hurt you Jack but if it is the only way to get us home then I have to attack. Now Stardust Dragon attack his monster and finish this." Yusei said as Yusei attacked and Jack runner began to spin and Jack fell out of his runner

Yusei 400 LP Jack 0 LP

"Yusei won tell them now." Goodwin said

"It looks like we have a new turbo dueling champions give it up for Yusei Fudo." The MC said

"Alright Yusei." I said

"Way to play." Tanner said

"But it doesn't matter now because I think where in danger right now if the vision was supposed to be true then we have to prevent it from happening." Yusei said


	11. A web of Deceit

"Mr Atlas is going to be fine we just need to get him to the clinic for some tests. Oh and congrats on winning kid." One of the doctors said

"YUSEI!" Leo shouted

"Hey guys everyone alright?" Yusei asked

"How about no?" I said

"Because you have a new enemy the MEDIA!" Yanagi said

As we got to a abandoned service tunnel Dexter said

"Where are we?"

"This is a abandoned service tunnel." Tanner said

"Cool, Tanner how did you know that this is down here?" Dexter asked again

"A guy like me knows these things and Blizter told me." Tanner said

"I have no idea what I happened in that light but I am thrilled that you won the tournament." Yanagi said

"I know you could do it Yusei you're the best duelist I have ever seen, Your my hero, and so are you Godrich" Leo said

"But none of this matters though it is kind of complicated." I said

"Godrich is right." Yusei agreed

"Forget the tournament Yusei and Godrich entered the tournament because he captured their friends. Until we find what the story is we should lay low at Blizter hideout. Leo Luna and Akiza you should come to" Tanner said

"Are you serious it would be so awesome?" Leo said

Later on

"Now I am not be an artist but the dragon marks should look something like this." Yanagi said

Yusei looked shocked that's the dragons head." Yusei said

"What about the dragons head?" Leo asked

"Look." Yusei said as he reveled that he had the dragons head

"Oh and I have the body shape." I said as I reveled it

"Akiza you should have the wings shouldn't you?" I asked

"That's right look." She said as she revealed it

"Hey Luna let's see your mark." Leo said

"According to the legend 6 parts were separated into wings, head, claw, legs, hand and body were all separated and the marks were passed out into the generations." Yanagi said

"This just might help me recover my past." I said

"What you have amnesia or something?" Tanner asked

"You could say that." I told him

"But right now we only know about 5 signers so how is the dragon meant to be summoned if there were only 5 signers?" Tanner said

"I guess the 6th signer was somewhere in the arena

"So Luna is a signer, Jack is a signer, Akiza is a signer, Yusei is a singer, and Godrich right at the moment." Leo said

Then Luna almost passed out

"Is she alright?" Yusei asked

"Luna what's wrong." Leo said

"I am just a little tired." Luna said

"That's understandable we have a couple crazy days let's get some rest." Tanner said

"Right." I said

At night my and Yusei's arm started to glow

"Yusei what happening it trying to tell me that there is danger outside." I said

"I don't know maybe it's the 6th signer?" Yusei asked

"I doubt that." I said

Just then a guy with a spider mark started to run as soon as me and Yusei were outside

"Hey you come back here." Yusei said as we started to run

"That guy move fast huh Yusei." I said

Just then we stopped at a construction site

"Who are you are you the 6th signer." Yusei said

"If you want your answers then you must win them in a duel." The person said

"If you want a duel you will get it." Yusei said

"Hold on Yusei I think I should duel I mean I am a signer to and I think by battling these creeps might help me bring back my memories." I said

"Alright but be carful." Yusei said

"I will be your opponent." I told him

"Fine." 

"LET'S DUEL!" We both shouted as big purple ring appeared around us

Shadow Drome 4000 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"I will start this duel by summoning Dark Blade in attack mode (ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LV4) and I set 3 cards facedown your move." I said

"From my hand I play I summon Blizzard Lizard in defense mode (ATK 600 DEF 1800 LV3) I place one card face down and I end my turn." The drome said

"From my hand I play Road Synchron in attack mode (ATK 1600 DEF 800 LV4). I activate card of sanctity which lets us both have 6 cards in our hand and I set 1 more card face down. And now Dark Blade attack his Blizzard Lizard." I said

"I activate Blizzard Lizard special ability when its destroyed in battle you lose 300 points" The drome said

Shadow Drome 4000 LP Godrich 3700 LP

"Ouch that hurt that damage was real." I said

"WHAT!" Yusei said

"I activate the call of the hunted trap card which brings back my Blizzard Lizard in attack mode (ATK 600 DEF 1800 LV3). Now I activate the Ice Mirror spell card now I can summon another Blizzard Lizard in attack mode (ATK 600 DEF 1800 LV3) and now I play another Ice Mirror spell card." The Drome said

"What!" I said

"And now I summon the 3rd Blizzard Lizard in attack mode (ATK 600 DEF 1800 LV3)

"Doesn't this guy know that 3 is a crowd." Yusei said

"I guess not." I said

"How about I remove 2 of them to summon Dark Catastrogue in attack mode (ATK 0000 DEF 000 LV8) and now I dark tune to dark synchro summon Frozen Fitzgerald in attack mode (ATK 2500 DEF 2500 LV8) I can activate Dark Tuner Catastrogue's ability I can destroy your Dark Blade and now since your Dark Blade is destroyed I can attack you directly." The drome said

"Not so fast I activate negate attack I can stop the battle phase." I said

"Nice Godrich." Yusei said

"I end my turn."

"Now from my hand I since a tuner is out and about I can special summon Boost Warrior (ATK 300 DEF 200 LV1) and now I activate Ancient Rules from my hand I can special summon Ansatsu in attack mode (ATK 1700 DEF 1200 LV5) and now Road Synchron's effect kicks in I can treat Ansatsu as a level 3 monster on the field if I am going to use it as synchro summon and now I tune my Road Synchron with my Boost Warrior and my Ansatsu to synchro summon Road Warrior (ATK 3000 DEF 1500 LV8) and now I activate the card monster reborn I can bring back Boost Warrior (ATK 300 DEF 200 LV1) oh and by the way all face up warrior monsters gain 300 attack points (Road Warrior ATK 3300 DEF 1500 LV8) (Boost Warrior ATK 600 DEF 200 LV1) and now Road Warrior attack his monster." I said

"Now if my monster is destroyed I can special summon him back." He said

"No you don't cause I activate this Destruction Jammer by discarding 1 card in my hand and send it to the graveyard I can negate your monster ability and destroy it. Now I set 1 more card face down I end my turn" I said

The shadow Drome 3200 LP Godrich 3700 LP

"From my hand I summon Snoww, Unlight of Dark World in attack mode (ATK 1700 DEF 0 LV4) and now attack his Boost Warrior. And now I end my turn" The drome said

The shadow Drome 3200 LP Godrich 2600 LP

"Ow, from my hand I summon iron chain coil in attack mode (ATK 1100 DEF 1600 LV3). I activate double summon I can special summon another monster and I chose Achacha Archer in attack mode (ATK 1200 DEF 600 LV3) and when he is out I can deal you 500 points of damage."

The shadow Drome 2700 Godrich 2600

"And now I tune my Achacha Archer with my iron chain coil to Synchro Summon Gravity Warrior in attack mode (ATK 2100 DEF 1000) it gains 300 ATK points for every monster you have on the field and you have one so its attack points are now 2400 and now attack his monster." I said

The shadow Drome 2000 LP Godrich 2600 LP

"Now Road Warrior finish this." I said

The shadow Drome 0 LP Godrich 2600 LP

"What is happening where am I?" The guy said

"You went crazy and challenge me to a duel." I said

"But I don't remember anything." He said

"Huh, Yusei check it out his mark it's gone." I said

"That means he is not a signer." Yusei said

Just then police sirens began to come closer.

"Yusei let's get out of here." I said

"Right."


	12. Good Cop Bad Cop

Meanwhile, while Godrich, Yusei and the others were hiding at their hideout and Tanner asked

"Hey how is it going." Tanner said

"Not good. I can't find any answers on the spider mark or about Godrich." Yusei said

"I know you will find a way to save the Satellite Yusei, and I am sure you will find your answers to Godrich." Yanagi said

"I must find them so I can figure out who I am." I said

"You can count on it Yanagi. But first I am going to get some answers and only one person has them about the spider mark. I have to find Goodwin." Yusei said

"But you can't trust him." Yanagi said

"You got any better ideas I mean Goodwin is the only person that know what is going on." I said

"Who? You're leaving already? It is not safe you out there." Luna asked as she entered

"Please don't go." Leo said worried

"I have to the people in the Satellite are in danger and I need to try and help them somehow." Yusei said

"Who know what is out there and what if some spider mark is going to destroy the Satellite." Leo said

"He is right you know what is you get stuck there and you don't come back again." Luna said being worried

As Yusei approached them he said

"Don't worry in fact I already made arrangements, for some back up." Yusei said

"Your getting a body guard?" Luna asked

Then sector security came and Yusei said

"My ride is here."

"Trudge is your back up?" Tanner asked him

"Alright Yusei get your deck and get down here I am not waiting all day just because we are team understand?" Trudge asked

"He is more if he can get me to Godwin safely then he has to be one of the good guys." Yusei said

"Yusei I am coming too I need to come and get the answer I have been seeking a long time." I said

"Aright you can come." Yusei said

As Yusei and Godrich left and went downstairs Yusei said

"What are we waiting for let's roll out."

As Godrich and Yusei Trudge taunted him by saying

"You got a lot of nerve for asking me to help you, you Satellite rejects." Trudge said

"Good to see you too Trudge." Yusei said

"Yeah it has been as while hasn't it." I mocked him

"Why are you here?" Trudge said

"I need answers that's why." I told him

As we got to the building trudge said

"Goodwin is a busy man how about we duel to pass the time or are you afraid that you might lose the title?" Trudge mocked him

"HA that would be a interesting development. Though I doubt you can beat him though?" Lazar said

"Why you." Trudge said

"Sorry to keep you waiting the director is ready to see you two. And now you need to go to the hospital and escort Jack here. Lazar said

"Whatever he needs." Trudge said

Meanwhile at the Hospital

"Go and fetch Jack he has some nerve to talk to me and one day I will find out what you are up to." Trudge said

As a spider got on Trudges back and he became a show drone and there was a news report lady named Carly

"MR. Atlas say weren't you ah." Carly said being nervous

"Trudge you look a little rough of all the sudden. What going on why do you have that mark on your arm" Jack said

"That was the same mark that a guy had and dulled Godrich and Godrich won." Carly said

As Trudge activated his duel disk

"So are you the 6th signer?" Jack asked

"My master send me here to make sure that this world goes up in darkness." Trudge said

"I seriously doubt that." Jack said Challenge him

"Hang on you can't duel him Jack. Godrich dulled him he was in bath robe and all damage is real, oh and I am Carly by the way." Carly said

"What did you say Godrich when did this all happen?" Jack asked her

"Er, last night." Carly answered him

"Carly, do you know how to duel?" Jack asked again

"Well kinda." She said

"In that case let me use your hand will you?" Jack said

"You just have to hold the card and draw. I have no idea what this purble ring stuff is about, but if Godrich was able to take him out then so can I." Jack said

"LETS DUEL!" The all said

Jack/Carly 4000 LP Trudge Shadow Drone 4000 LP

"I summon Warm Worm in defense mode (ATK 600 DEF 1400 LV3. I end my turn." Trudge said

"Its my turn. I summon Vice Dragon from my hand (ATK 2000 DEF 2400 LV5) You got some nerve coming here and challenging me to a duel while I am down. I tribute Vice Dragon to summon Strong Wind (ATK 2400 DEF 1000 LV6 Dragon next I activate Strong Wind Dragons ability I can half my tribute dragons attack points and add it to Strong Wind Dragon (ATK 3400 DEF 1000 LV6) and now attack his worm." Jack said

Then the floor exploded

"Why did the floor explode?"

"I don't know but the same thing happened in Godrich's Duel it was like the damage was real." Carly said

"So he is making battle damage real." Jack said

Jack/Carly 4000 LP Trudge Shadow Drone 2000 LP

"By the way Warm Worm was in defense mode so how come he lost damage?" Carly asked

"Because if the defending monsters defense points are lower then the attack points of Strong Wind Dragon then the difference comes out of life points." Jack said

"When Warm Worm is destroyed in battle your top 3 card are send in the graveyard." Trudge said

"I place one card face down and I end my turn." Jack said

"Its my turn and I summon Shield Worm in defense mode (ATK 800 DEF 2000 LV4) when he is summoned to the field you must send 1 card from your hand to your graveyard and now I place 1 card face down and I end my turn." Trudge said

"Its my move." Carly said

"Let me see my cards. That spell card would be usefull but I have to sacrifice Strong Wind Dragon." Jack said

"I know what you should do attack." Carly said

"No." Jack said

"What did I mess it up?" Carly asked

"It negates Strong Winds Dragons special ability and I can activate this regrate reborn with this I can bring back a monster in defense mode that was destroyed in battle and I summon back Shield Worm (ATK 800 DEF 2000 LV4) and when he is back you have to send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard." Trudge said

"Trudge your not going to win the duel and to make sure of it I activate Worm Bait as long as there is a Worm monster on the field I can special summon 2 worm Tokens (ATK 0 DEF 0 LV1 for both) I now Tribute them to summon Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue in attack mode (ATK 0 DEF 0 LV8) and now I activate it effect you have to send top 5 card of you deck to your graveyard and now I dark tune my Shield Worm with my Chaos Rogue to dark synchro summon Dark Diviner in attack mode (ATK 200 DEF 1000 LV4) and now attack his monster. Oh and Dark Diviner has another effect it can decrease your monster attack points to 2000 until the end phase of the turn and you have to send 1 card from the top of the deck for every 100 ATK it lost and now I end my turn." Trudge said

"I Tribute Strong Wind Dragon to activate Mind Trust I can add Dark Resonator (ATK 1300 DEF 300 LV3) from my graveyard to my hand and I can normal summon it to the field. I can also summon Twin Shield Defender (ATK 700 DEF 1600 LV4 and now I tune my Dark Resonator with my Shield Defender to Synchro summon Exploder Dragonwing in attack mode (ATK 2400 DEF 1600 LV7) and now attack his monster and end this duel." Jack said

Then the mark disappeared

"Where am I?" Trudge said

"That how was the other guy when the duel ended

"Would you mind getting me out of this hospital?"


	13. The Reunion Duel

As Godrich and Yusei got to the Junk area there was a guy with spikey hair

"Hey you got some explaining to do pal." The guy said

"First things first."

"You asked for it." The guy said as they high fived each other and pat each other on the shoulder

"Hey Yusei." The guy said

"Good to see you Crow." Yusei said

"Who is your friend?" Crow asked as he looked at Godrich

"His name is Godrich and he has amnesia so I am trying to help him recover his memories." Yusei said

"Oh, nice to meet ya." He said as he held out a hand

"Nice to meet you to Crow." I shook his hand

"So what have you been up to?" Yusei asked

"Oh you know me fighting the rich and feeding the poor. So I see sector security got to you?" Crow said

"Yeah well, I see you finally learned how to use a wrench." Yusei said

"Yeah nice runner." I said

"Thanks she is a beauty isn't she?" Crow asked

"What do you say you 2 we hit the streets?" Crow asked again

"I don't see why not." I said

As Crow skied high in the air he said

"WOOOO HOOO! So I see your some big shot champion now." Crow said

"Hey I almost beat him you know." I said

"Yeah you could say that." Yusei said as they both started laughing

"So Goodwin captured your friends and forced you 2 to duel in that tournament and if Godrich didn't dueled he won't know about his past." Crow said about everything that Goodwin did

"I need to make sure my friends are safe." Yusei said

"Well, lets head to your old hideout." Crow said

"Yeah you could say that. Hey why are the streets so deserted? " I asked

"These creepy cat have been coming around lately like down there. They spent gathering people up in underground or something and things have gone weird Yusei." Crow said referring to the guys dressed in bath robes

As Godrich, Yusei and Crow drove underground to get to his old hideout a guy asked

"Do you hear that?" the guy asked

"It sounds like duel runners." Rally said

"Sector Security." Nervin said

As we kept driving and Yusei smirked and Rally smiled

"Yusei, Godrich you guys came back." Rally said

"Hey there Yusei, Godrich." Nervin said

"Did someone say that Yusei and Godrich are here?" Tank asked

"Did I miss anything?" Yusei asked

"The craziest thing happen to us you guys you won't believe it." Rally said

"How many crazy things are going to happen I wonder?" I asked my self

"Well now that we are back in the Satellite, we are going to set things straight." Yusei said

"Blizter thanks for helping me out." Yusei said

"No problem Yusei, and say who is your friend?" Blizter asked

"The name is Godrich nice to meet ya." I said

"Nice to meet you to." Blizter said

"So is this a private party or can anyone join?" Crow asked

"HEY! Crow." Tank and Blits said at the same time

"Yeah well Yusei and Godrich are not the only ones with a duel runner." Crow said

"This is security give your self up Crow you can't hide forever." The Sector Security said it

"And he isn't the only one with a mark on his face. We need to split up lets meet at the Dedlis bridge in 2 hours." Crow said

As he drove off in the sky

"There he goes you won't be able to hide from our new purist bot." The officer saidk

"Wow they got new toys." Crow said sarcastically as he drove to one corner than the other but the bot kept closing in on him

"Need some help?" Yusei said

"The back up is here you know Crow?" I said as me and Yusei drove next to him

"What are you doing here?" Crow asked

"Someone has got to baby sit you." Yusei said

Then Crow laughed as we all got in the speed world field spell

"They can catch us at the same time in a turbo duel? " Yusei asked

"It has been a while since you had Sector Security on your back hasn't it this is going to be a tag duel you 2 interested?" Crow said

"I never back down from a challenge." I said

"Same here." Yusei said

"LETS DUEL!" We all shouted

Yusei 4000 LP Crow 4000 LP Godrich 4000 LP Sector Security 4000 LP

"I will have the first move and I summon Gate Blocker in defense mode (ATK 100 DEF 2000 LV4)." The officer said

Yusei SC 1 Crow SC 1 Godrich SC 1 Sector Security SC 1

"These sector security goons always start with a Gate Blocker." Crow said

"Well how's this then I release Gate Blocker to summon Gate Blocker 2 in defense mode (ATK 100 DEF 2000 LV6) next I place 3 cards face down and I end my turn." The first officer said

"Its about time you guys got an upgrade my move." Crow said

"Hold on I activate Full Throttle now I can get 1 extra Speed Counter

Yusei SC 0 Crow SC 0 Godrich SC 0 Sector Security SC 2

"And with gate blockers 2 effect you 3 gain no speed counters." The officer said

"I guess they are trying to stop us from using speed spells, well if these jokers didn't have any skills then it wouldn't be fun." Crow said mocking their skills

"Now I activate my other trap card speed edge. During each standby phase and with each that I have and you don't you take 300 points of damage and right now the difference is 2 so you are going to take a 600 points hit

Yusei 4000 LP Crow 3400 LP Godrich 4000 LP Sector Security 4000 LP

"Crow are you okay?" Yusei asked in concerned voice

"It takes more then a little tickle to keep me down. And I will prove it by summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear in attack mode (ATK 1700 DEF 800 LV4) and I can special summon Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind because there is another Blackwing monster out on my field (ATK 1300 DEF 400 LV3) and now Gale the Whirlwinds special effect kicks in it cuts your Gate Blockers 2 attack and defense in halve (ATK 50 DEF 1500 LV6) until the end phase." Crow said

"I activate Defender's Mind with this I can double the DEF of all monster me and my partner controls (ATK 100 DEF 3000)." The first Sector Security said

"I tune my Gale the Whirlwind with Bora the Spear to synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master in attack mode (ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7) and now attack his monster." Crow said as his monster attacked when the monster gains a Wedge Counter

"And now I set 2 cards face down I end my turn." Crow said

"And with Gale the Whirlwind effect wearing off giving pack all the attack and defense that he removed (ATK 100 DEF 6000 LV6)

"I draw I activate the effect of Full Throttle I can gain 1 speed Counter and then I activate Speed Edge which deal you some damage." Said the first sector Security

Yusei SC 0 Crow SC 0 Godrich SC 0 Sector Security SC 4

Yusei 2200 LP Crow 2200 LP Godrich 2200 LP

Yusei SC 0 Crow SC 0 Godrich SC 0 Sector Security SC 6

"And now you 3 take 1800 points of damage

Yusei 400 LP Crow 400 LP Godrich 400 LP Sector Security 4000 LP

"I summon Turbo Synchron in attack mode (ATK 100 DEF 500 LV1) and now I tune Turbo Synchron with Blackwing Armor Master to synchro summon Turbo Warrior (ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV6) and now attack Gate Blocker 2" Yusei ordered

"Try all you want but you are attacking a monster with 6000 defense points there is no way you can beat it." The officer said

Then Gate Blocker defense points dropped to 0

"Why did it drop to 0?" The officer asked

"Because of that wedge counter that Armor Master put on it and it made it lose all of it attack and defense points. And now I activate Ebon Arrow it loses 500 attack points of Yusei monsters and during battle between that attack monster against the defense position monster who defense points it lower than is selected monster's attack and dealing the difference as battle damage to you." Crow said

Yusei 400 LP Godrich 400 LP Crow 400 LP Sector Security 0 LP

"Ah he got away again. And to make sure we don't get in trouble by the boss lets just forget that this ever happened." The first officer said


	14. A Score to Settle

"Hey I wonder where Yusei, Crow and Godrich are?" Rally asked

"Well I am sure there fine they can look after themselves you know." Blizter said

"Well what if something bad happened to them." Tank said

"Stop worrying tank." Blitz said

Just then Yusei, Crow and Godrich came by

"Hey you guys." Rally said

"What's up did we miss anything?" I asked

"More cards." The kids said happily

"Hey do you see a guy with red bread and a red hat I am not Santa clause you know? But I do have something better may I present you the dueling champions Yusei and the guy that nearly beat Yusei Godrich." Crow said

"I want their autograph." One of the kids said

"I watch Yusei's and Godrich's duel like 10 times

"Aw man this is so cool." The kid said as he approached them

"Hey take is easy on the poor guys." Crow said

"Where did those kids come from before, I mean it is just Yusei and Godrich." Rally said being jealous

"Maybe if I get their autograph I could sell it online and get rich." Tank said and then Rally kicked him

"So what you guys are trying to tell us is that these Dark Signers want to destroy the Satellite." Nervin said

"That's right." I said

"Me and Godrich saw a vision in the duel between me and Jack." Yusei said

"Anyway I think it is getting late so I think we should get to bed night you guys." I said

"Night." Everyone said

Later in the night

"You sure you want to do this Yusei? " I asked

"Yeah I am sure, lets go." Yusei said

"Going somewhere? We turned around and saw it was Crow

"Crow we are but this isn't just another duel if you duel you play for keeps and I am not talking about your deck." I said

"So do you still want to help us after all that?" Yusei asked

Just then a dark purple glow appeared

"What was that?" Yusei said being worried

"I think that was the dark signers." I said

"Let's check it out." Crow said

Just as where we appeared where the dark glow appeared the man in bath robe said

"Yusei and his bird brain friend Crow you guy have no idea how long I have been waiting for this sweet revenge. And who are you supposed to be?" The man said referring to me

"The name is Godrich and I challenge you to a duel." I said

"That's fine I could take you and Yusei on at the same time." The man said

"Kalin what happened to you? You were once our friend." Yusei said

"Once your friend yes but now your enemy!" Kalin said laughing

"LETS DUEL!" We all shouted

Kalin 4000 LP Yusei 4000 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"I will start things off by summoning Dark Blade in attack mode (ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LV4) I set 4 cards face down and I end my turn." I said

Kalin SC 1 Yusei SC 1 Godrich SC 1

"From my hand I summon Infinity Beast in attack mode (ATK 1600 DEF 1200 LV3) I set 1 card face down and I end my turn." Kalin said

"From my hand I play Speed Warrior in attack mode (ATK 900 DEF 400 LV2) and when he is summoned his attack points increase (ATK 1800 DEF 400 LV2) and now attack." Yusei said

Kalin SC 2 Yusei SC 2 Godrich SC 2

"From my hand I activate Depth Amulet I can discard one card from my hand and send it to the gaveyard and I can negate the attack." Kalin said

"I set 2 card face down and I end my turn." Yusei said

Kalin SC 3 Yusei SC 3 Godrich SC 3

"Back to me I draw and I summon the tuner monster Chaos End Master in attack mode (ATK 1500 DEF 100 LV3) and now I end my turn." I said

"Back to me I summon Infinity Archfiend in attack mode and now Infinity Beast attack Speed Warrior. Now Yusei here is a helping hand Infinity Archfiend attack his life points directly." Kalin was laughing

Yusei 2800 LP Godrich 4000 LP Kalin 4000 LP

"Not so fast I activate negate attack with card I can end the battle phase of this turn." I said

"Thanks Godrich I owe you one." Yusei said

"No problem Yusei we are team mates and I will always protect you, you would do the same for me right." I said

"Right." Yusei agreed

"I end my turn." Kalin said

Kalin SC 4 Yusei SC 4 Godrich SC 4

"From my hand I summon Junk Synchron (ATK 1300 DEF 500 LV3 to the field and I activate its effect which lets me revive Speed Warrior (ATK 900 DEF 400 LV2) in defense mode and now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior to synchro summon Junk Warrior (ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LV5) I activate Shard of Hope now when my monster inflicts damage I can draw one card if it is a Trap I can activate it but if it not a trap then the card that I have drawn will be destroyed. Now Junk Warrior attack Kalin's monster." Yusei said

"I activate the Depth amulets effect I discard one card from my hand I can negate your attack." Kalin said

"I end my turn." Yusei said

Kalin SC 5 Yusei SC 5 Godrich SC 5

"From my hand I summon another tuner and he goes by the name of Road Synchron (ATK 1600 DEF 800 LV4) and I end my turn" I said

"I activate Limit Impulse by sending 3 cards from my hand I can summon Dark Tuner Night hand's tokens (ATK 0 DEF 0 LV1 for both of them) and now I dark tune Infinity Beast with Infinity to dark synchro summon Hundred- Eye Dragon (ATK 3000 DEF 2500 LV8) and now attack his Junk Warrior.

Yusei 2300 LP Godrich 4000 LP Kalin 4000 LP

"I activate Revival Ticket by destroying 1 card on my partners field I can summon back Junk Warrior (ATK 2300 DEF 1300 LV5)." Yusei said

"I end my turn

Kalin SC 6 Yusei SC 3 Godrich SC 6

"From my hand I activate Card of Sacrifice I can draw 2 card on this turn but I cannot summon any monster and change battle mode of any monster on my side of the field. I set 2 cards and I end my turn

Kalin SC 7 Yusei SC 4 Godrich SC 7

"I Tribute Chaos End Master to summon Ansatsu (ATK 1700 DEF 1200 LV5) and now I activate Card of Sanctity we can all draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. Now I activate Road Synchron's effect I can lower the level of a monster by 2 if I am going to synchro summon. And also if I have a tuner monster out on the field I can summon Boost Warrior (ATK 300 DEF 200 LV1) and now I tune my Level 3 Ansatsu with my level 4 Road Synchron and my level 1 Boost Warrior to synchro summon Crimson Blader in attack mode (ATK 2800 DEF 2600 LV8) and now I end my turn." I said

Kalin SC 8 Yusei SC 5 Godrich SC 8

"Back to me I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Infinity Archfiend in attack mode and now I will also activate Summon Speeder Speed spell to summon Infinity Necromancer and they won't stick around for long because I tribute Summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (ATK 3000 DEF 2500 LV10) and now attack Godrich's Crimson Blader." Kalin said

"Not so fast by sending one Kuriboh card from my hand I take 0 damage." I said

"I end my turn." Kalin said

"I summon Stardust Xiolong in attack mode (ATK 100 DEF 100) and I activate Summon Speeder Speed spell to summon Nitro Synchron and now I tune Stardust Xiolong with my Nitro Synchron and with my Junk Warrior to synchro summon Stardust Dragon (ATK 2500 DEF 2000) and now I end my turn

Just then as soon as Godrich was about to draw a card a flash of light appeared on his deck

"What this?" I asked as I soon figured out that I wasn't in the duel anymore

"Greetings Young warrior we have been expecting you to come and to fulfil your destiny." A girl voice said

"Who are you?" I asked her

"I am Dark Magician girl and you have been chosen to realse the sword from the Eye of Timaeus. The Dragons fought an evil long ago and when the evil was defeated the dragon had to pay a price by being seal in stone. And now the evil has struck your world with dark signers with Timaeus on your team you can win against the dark signers."

"Aright I will try to pull the sword then." I said as soon as I began to pull the sword really hard and I began to budge then I released Timaeus

"Now call his name to join forces." Dark Magician Girl said

"TIMAEUS!" I called

Then the Dragon began to road then I appeared back in the duel and then I draw the card

"Look like that wasn't a dream. I summon the Legendary Dragon the Eye of Timaeus. And now Timeaeus A RISE!" I called out for the Dragon

"And now I can fuse Timaeus with my metro stream trap card to summon Meteor Dragon (ATK 3000 ATK DEF 3000 LV 10)." I said

"WHAT YOU CAN FUSE YOUR MONSTER WITH YOUR TRAP CARD?!" Kalin shouted

"Nice move Godrich" Yusei said

"Now the effect of Meteor Dragon kicks in it gains 300 attack points for each monster card in my graveyard and in case you haven't been counting that's 5 so my dragon gains 1500 attack points (ATK 4500 DEF 3000 LV10) and now attack his monster." I said

Yusei 2300 LP Godrich 4000 LP Kalin 2500 LP

"I still stand." Kalin said

"Not for long because you see Kalin my dragon has another effect it deals you damage equal attack points to the destroyed monster that was on your field." I said

"WAIT WHAT!" Kalin shouted

"That's right you lose." I said

Yusei 2300 LP Godrich 4000 LP Kalin 0 LP

"Kalin are you alright." Yusei said

"I won't be for long but Yusei I want to say how sorry I am for taking my anger on you, I have been doing nothing but planning my revenge on you, now tell me are you going to do something stupid like lose to the dark signers now are you?" Kalin asked

Yusei shook his head

"Godrich I want you to look after him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Kalin said

"But I also want to thank you." I said

"For what?" Kalin asked

"By dueling you, you helped me gain my memory back." I said

"Now the shadows await me I will see you soon." Those were Kalins last words

"Those DARK SIGNERS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Yusei shouted

"It going to be alright Yusei we will beat them." I said


	15. Clash of the Dragons

"We are coming from downtown to report a massive force came and there was a mystery of 120 people disappearing. But we also found out that there was also a girl found unconscious last night and was bring to the hospital." The report said

"WHAT!" The Twins yelled

"Would you comment on whether the government is actually involved?" Report 1 asked

"No comment." Akiza's father said

"They say she is the duelist name of the black rose." Report 2 said

Just then the twins called Yusei

"Hey Yusei have you heard the news the dark signers destroyed the Arcadia Movement and Akiza is in hospital." Luna said

"WHAT!" Yusei yelled

"Yusei what is happening?" I asked

"Akiza is in hospital and the dark signers destroyed the Arcadia Movement." Yusei explained

"WHAT!" I yelled

"We have to go to the hospital and try to figure out what is going on." I said

"And where do you two think you're going?" Martha asked

"ER to the hospital." I said

Meanwhile at the hospital

"Doctor will our daughter brake through?" Akiza's dad asked

"I don't know but she is physically healthy but she in a emotional coma." The doctor said

"Emotional?" Akiza's father said

"I knew it is our fault we pushed her to far we could have been better parents." Akiza's mother said

Just then Jack came in and told them

"I know someone that might be able to heal Akiza's heart his name is Godrich." Jack said

Then Akiza's father came to Martha's and said

"Thank you for taking your time and seeing me Mr. Godrich" Akiza's father said

"Just call me Godrich. Mr. Godrich make me feel old." I said

"Alright so I will tell you how it all started. You see I had a very important job as a senator."

Flashback

"Driver pull over I need to get something for my daughter's birthday." Akiza's father said

"I am afraid not if you want this job then you have to skip it." The guy said

As soon as Akiza's dad came home her mother said

"Your late she didn't want to eat her cake without you." Akiza's mother said

"She waited all night for you" Akiza's mother said

"I know." Akiza's father said

The next day

Akiza came down stairs as she opened her present and said

"Daddy its perfect my very own deck." She said happily

"Maybe you will go pro?" Akiza's dad said

"I will." She hugged him

"Why don't we have a duel?" She asked

"I am afraid I will be out of town for a while for a project." Her dad said

"NO! You promised you will be here for my birthday but if you go never come back!." She yelled

Flashback ended

"I was doing important work and then I saw her less and less but I thought I would be making up to her by dueling her most of my time at first I joked about it but later on she became better and better at it. Until one day" Her father said

Another Flashback

"My turn dad and I play Ross Flame which mean you-"Akiza got interrupted by her dad's phone

"Its me what? The reactor are you sure? Be right there." Akiza's dad said

"Akiza daddy has important work to do I will promise we will finish it when I get back." Her dad told her

"But our duel." She said

"Akiza." Her dad said

"AKIZA IS GONE! I play Roes Flames HA!" She yelled as purple light strike her dad to the wall 

'Talk to me sweetheart." Her mother said

"How did you do that? Stay away from me you monster!" Akiza's dad yelled

"I am a monster." Akiza said worriedly

"I didn't mean that you just scared me." Her dad said

Flashback ended

"That day the black rose was born." Her dad told Godrich

"I couldn't let her be around other children because her power were growing stronger and stronger every day. Then one day we thought that duel academy might help her to control her powers. And then she ran away to get to home when she saw me and my wife having dinner happily. After that day she joined the Arcadia Movement but Sayer is gone and she has no one left so will you help me?" Her father pleaded

"Of course I have power swell that lets me sense other people emotions and protect them." I said

"I think that you like this Akiza girl" Martha teased me

"WHAT!" I yelled

Then as soon as they got to the hospital Leo said

"You're here."

"Well duh." I said

"Please step this way." Her father said

As I approached to Akiza I held a hand on her cheek and said

"Hey its me Godrich." I said and my mark began to glow as well as hers then she woke up

"Godrich?" Akiza said as she turned around to see her parents

"What are they doing here!? If you don't know Sayer is all I have now." Akiza said as she remembered him falling in the netherworld

"He fell in the glow didn't he? He was more of a father then you will ever be this is all your fault!" She yelled

"It is the dark signers fault." I told her

"STAY OUT OF THIS GODRICH! THAT STRANGER OVER THERE DESTROYED MY LIFE! Where am I suppose do now? If your trying to embrace the past don't bother I have nowhere to go but the ruins." Akiza said as she pushed me away

"And I will erase you form my life as well." Akiza said challenging me

"I know this is hard take In but if you won't listen to me then you listen to my cards." I said

Akiza 4000 LP Godrich 4000 LP

"Ladies first." I said

"How kind of you. From my hand I play evil thorn (ATK 100 DEF 300 LV1) if I tribute it I can inflict you 300 points of damage

Akiza 4000 LP Godrich

"Ow that hurt." I said

"As soon as I have one in my graveyard I can summon 2 in its place." Akiza said

"But her thorns don't have their special ability's." Jack said

"Thanks goodness." Luna said in relief

"Now I activate the spell card roes plant gate and I can play it when I have 2 plant type monster on my field and now you can't attack next round. Your turn have fun" She said

"I am not I am trying to help you summon Dark Blade in attack mode (ATK 1800 DEF 1500 LV4) and now I set 2 card face down. I end my turn." I said

"That won't help you I summon twilight rose knight in attack mode (ATK 1000 DEF 1000 LV3) and I can special summon Dark Verger form my hand due to its effect (ATK 0 DEF 1000 LV2)." Akiza said

"But with those 4 monsters that mean she can synchro summon." I got caught off

"You catch on quick don't you." Akiza said

"2 Evil Thorns plus what else?" Leo asked

"Plus Dark Verger." Luna said

"Equals Black Rose Dragon." Yusei said

"A what dragon!" Leo shouted

"You thought you might find the good Akiza the moment you challenge her to the duel well she was gone along with the Arcadia Movement I am the Black Rose and I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon (ATK 2400 DEF 1800 LV7)." Akiza called out her dragon

"This duel isn't about winning or losing it about who survives." Jack said as the strong wind blew

"And now I activate the Thorn of Malice giving my Black Rose Dragon a boost (ATK 3000 DEF 1800 LV7)."Akiza said

"Please don't." Her father pleaded

"It's a little too late you treated me like a monster so I am going to behave like a monster, that's who I am." Akiza said

"That's not true." I said

"I knew it, you wanted me because of my mark well not matter what I will not fight for you. I remove my Evil Thorn from play to cut down your monsters power (ATK 0 DEF 1800 LV4) and now attack." Akiza said

"I activate negate attack I can stop the battle phase of this round." I said

"I end my turn." Akiza said

"Now from my hand I summon Road Synchron (ATK 1600 DEF 800 LV4) and now I play Card of Sanctity which lets us both draw till we hold 6 cards in our hand. And now since I have a tuner on my field I can special summon Boost Warrior in attack mode (ATK 200 DEF 300 LV1). Now I tribute Dark Blade to summon Ansatsu in attack mode (ATK 1700 DEF 1200 LV5) and now since I am going to use it as a synchro summon It can act as a level 3 monster and now I tune my level 4 Road Synchron with my level 3 Ansatsu with my level 1 Boost Warrior to Synchro Summon Road Warrior (ATK 3000 DEF 1500 LV8). I end my turn." I said

"Akiza let's talk about this that mark means you're not alone were you friend." I said

"Don't bother Godrich. I get it you're the good guy you like saving people but you can't save me." She said

"No one can, no one would only one person got to me and that person was Sayer, he knew what it is like to be me." She said

"He cared only for him self, he used you and he only did this because of your powers." I said

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" She yelled

"Akiza." Her dad said

"This is bad the angrier Akiza gets the stronger her powers became and this situation is becoming more dangerous for people here." I thought

"Attack his Road Warrior but your warrior gets to stick around for a while (ATK 2500 DEF 1500) but I can do it over and over again." Akiza said

"Akiza there is no need for this let's talk about this" her dad said

"Not a chance dad." Akiza disagreed

"From my hand I activate Mage Power and this card lets my monster gain 500 attack points for each spell/trap card on my field and there are 2 so my monster gains 1000 attack points but your monster can't be destroyed (ATK 3500 DEF 1500 LV8) and now attack." I said

Akiza 3500 Godrich 3700

"I end my turn." I said

"Black Rose Dragon attack his warrior." Akiza said

"My Warriors attack points (ATK 3000 DEF 1500 LV8)." I thought

"Godrich is doing everything he can, he is trying to talk some sense into her, I was right back then she is a monster, no what are you saying she is just cared of herself I didn't understand her powers if she is a monster then I created that monster by turning my back on her and being of a bad father." Her dad thought

"I place one card face down your move." Akiza said

Akiza 3000 LP Godrich 3700 LP

"Where is it I can summon my dragon just yet." I thought

"I place 1 card and I end my turn." I said

"No big speech, no big attacks what up I thought you were going to save me, given up on me already just like everyone else has? Akiza said

"Not a chance that not me I don't give up when my friend need my help." I said

"I am your friend?" Akiza said

"That's what I am trying to saw you." I said

"That's right we are here cause of a reason you are our friend." Yusei said

"I am no dummy you are saying that to try and make me stop well I am not stopping it. Everyone will hug and then you will just ship me of somewhere. Black Rose Dragon attack (ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV8).

Just then her dad got in the way and said

"Stop this Akiza stop hurting people more than you already have." Her dad said

"Out of the way. I activate darning shield I can stop your dragons attack and I gain life points equal to its attack points I said

Akiza 3000 LP Godrich 6700 LP

"Sorry Akiza I wasn't as good of a father as I was." Her dad said then Akiza caught him of

"Save it." She said

"I'll admit it I was afraid of your powers I was afraid of you, I didn't understand your abilities." Her dad said

"You were scared of your little girl." Akiza said

"That's right and I am disappointed in myself of being the father." Her dad said

"So this is about you now?" Akiza asked

"That's right for me failing to be a good father." Her dad said

"STOP just stop talking dad." Akiza said

"AKIZA!" I and Yusei yelled

"Due to my spell card your monster loses 600 more attack points (ATK 1900 DEF 1500 LV8)." Akiza said just then as soon as Yusei's card began to flash

"Yusei you have been chosen to pull out the sword of Fang of Critias." Dark Magician Girl said

"Alright now I let's see what this dragon can do?" Yusei said as he pulled the sword hard and the dragon roared

"Now call for his name to join forces." Dark Magician Girl said

"CRITIAS!" Yusei called

The Dragon road and then Yusei came in the real world and the flash stopped as Yusei drawed the card and the flash stopped

"Looks like that was real." Yusei thought

Akiza 3000 LP Godrich 6100 LP

"Black Rose Dragon attack his monster." Akiza said

Akiza 3000 LP Godrich 4800 LP

"I activate Wonder Clover by discarding one card from my hand I can attack again and this time if my father gets in the way then take him out to (ATK 700 DEF 1500 LV8)." Akiza said

"Akiza please come home to us give us a second chance to show that we care about you." Her dad said

"That's sounds really sweet but you don't mean it." Akiza said

"He does, give him a second chance people deserve second chances, I mean take it from me you are really lucky to have a real family. I had one but they shipped me off somewhere and that somewhere was in the satellite. When I was little I used to get abused by my dad because I had powers, my father said it was a curse but my mother disagreed and then she ran away. But then after I got shipped of I wanted to go and find my mother but then I knew that my mother got killed." I said

"Now I activate Doom Petal Countdown I can remove one plant type monster from play and then I can deal 300 points of damage." Akiza said

"Er Sir you might want to move of the way." I said

"I don't care I won't turn on her again like when I did last time when she needed me the most." Her dad said

Akiza 3000 LP Godrich 4500 LP

"She is done making her move but her powers are going crazy. Of course she doesn't know how to control it." I thought

"Akiza I am going to prove that I am your friend and I am going to prove it. I summon the legendry dragon the Eye of Timaeus. A RISE" I called out for the dragon

"Now I fuse my dragon with my Meteor Stream trap card to summon Meteor Dragon (ATK 3000 DEF 3000 LV10) and not the effect of my dragon kicks in it gain 300 attack points for each monster in my graveyard and that is 5 so my dragon gains 1500 attack points (ATK 4500 DEF 3000 LV10) and now attack Black Rose Dragon." I said

Akiza 1500 LP Godrich 4500 LP

"From my hand I activate the effect of Hench Guard by discarding it to the graveyard and I can summon back Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said

"I am finally going to end this no one cared about me only Sayer did but he got out of my life just like all of you will." Akiza said

"Akiza" Her dad said

"Dad don't. I can't control my powers they won't listen to me STOP IT I don't want to do this anymore ." Akiza said as a box was about to drop on her dad

"DADDY NO!" Akiza yelled as she pulled the box out of the way

"I did it I can control my power." Akiza said

"Akiza." Her dad kneed to the ground

"Daddy." Akiza said

"I am sorry." Her dad said

"Godrich end this duel now I don't want to fight anymore." Akiza said

I nodded

"I am only doing this because you ask me to my dragon has another effect when your monster was destroyed you take damage equal to her attack points." I said

Akiza 0 LP Godrich 4500 LP

As Akiza was sleeping

"Akiza please wake up." Her dad pleaded

"Daddy I missed you." Akiza said

"Akiza I am sorry I was afraid of you but let me make it up to you right now." Her dad said

"Dad are you sure you want me home I mean I was very mean I hurt you and mom and everyone else I knew." Akiza said

"Akiza listen I knew you and your parents have a lot of catching up to do but we signers could use you around to what do you say? Will you help us will you help us and fight for us with your friends?" I asked

"You got it if that is okay?" Akiza said

"Of course." Her dad said kindly


End file.
